starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi Order
The New Jedi Order was resurrected in 4 ABY after the death of Palpatine. Designed to mimic in many ways the Old Jedi Order, this was a noble monastic peacekeeping organization unified by its belief and study of the Force. History (19 BBY–14 ABY) After the virtual extermination of the Old Jedi Order by Emperor Palpatine and his subsequent overthrow, Luke Skywalker began rebuilding a new Jedi Order. Throughout the years, Luke has searched the Galaxy for those who are sensitive to the Force and able to be trained, and has built a small but strong and growing Jedi Order. Among the first to be discovered was Jessalyn Valios, who became his first pupil. In its early years, Skywalker's Jedi Order found its home in one of the old Massassi Temples on Yavin IV. Later, it established the Jedi School on Tatooine. The Third Jedi Purge of 9 ABY put an end to that chapter in history. After Cort Stasus destroyed the Jedi Academy, the Jedi sought out a new home. After a brief stay in a safehouse on Corellia, the Jedi developed a new training center in the the Basilica at Coruscant. The Jedi were housed in the Basilica for five years. It was a refuge of peace and hope, a combination library, school, and training grounds. However, near the end of 14 ABY, whisperings of the dark side once again on the move reached the Jedi Order. Eventually, a new Sith threat emerged, signaled by a sudden and mysterious disappearance of Luke Skywalker, and the corruption of the Jedi Knight Johanna. The adult students were abducted and taken to the Imperials. Fortunately, the young padawan Ai'kani Za'netra and refugee archaeologist Kyle Senesca, having escaped capture, decided to evacuate the Basilica. The younglings were sequestered in a safe place, and the rich histories collected within were preserved elsewhere. Johanna, having become the victim of the vile and elusive new Emperor, was directly responsible for the destruction of the Basilica. Once his work was finished, the Emperor released Skywalker, and he returned to find the Jedi Order in shambles. Luke set out to repair the damage done. Johanna was freed from the Emperor's mental control, and the other students were rescued. An intense training regimen was put into motion to prepare the Jedi for this new, dark threat. Recent Events (15 ABY–18 ABY) .]] The Jedi played a critical role in when the Empire came to attack Coruscant in 15 ABY, fighting bravely during the losing battle, and assisting the New Republic Military's evacuation of civilians. Withdrawing from Coruscant under an Imperial victory, the Jedi lingered aboard the Refrain of Anshalar, accompanying the New Republic Second Fleet to Dac. Jedi Knights offered their assistance in a Coruscanti refugee operation, after political rifts were mended between the Jedi and the Senate following Johanna's betrayal at Cochran. During a research and patrol mission, Skywalker sensed a disturbance in the Force, coming from the Cophrigin system deep inside Imperial space. There, he found Senator Ikihsa, who had somehow developed Force affinity while stranded on Cophrigin-5. During their return to New Republic space, they used Jedi instincts to sneak through the Nyarikan Nebula, and the Nyarikan Safeway was established. With the New Republic's decision to make Ord Mantell it's new capital, the Jedi commenced construction on a New Jedi Temple in the city of New Alderaan. Its construction was completed in late 16 ABY. In late 17 ABY, Luke Skywalker re-instated a Jedi Council. Structure The Jedi Order exists as it's own entity, though it is heavily aligned with the New Republic. Due to the smaller size of its Jedi Council, decisions are often made amongst the Jedi themselves, sparing the most important strategic and operational decisions to council sessions. One non-Force-Sensitive member acts as a liaison between the Jedi Order and the Senate and also holds a seat on the Jedi Council. This inserts a system of checks and balances between the Jedi Order and the New Republic Senate that did not exist during in the old Jedi Council. While the Jedi still consider themselves the guardians of peace and justice in the Galaxy, the Order's primary goal is to interpret the Force and defend the galaxy from the threat of the Sith. On occasion, they are called upon by the New Republic Military. While members of the Jedi Order do not hold military rank, they can and often are granted situational rank by military commanders during a mission or a time of crisis, such as the most recent Retribution of Coruscant. The Jedi Order has four status levels. They are (in order from top to bottom): * Jedi Grand Master * Jedi Master - A Jedi who has mastered his emotions and, to some extent, the ways of the Force itself. A Jedi Master is also charged with the training of a Padawan learner. * Jedi Knight - A Jedi who has passed the tests required to fill the role of a Jedi Knight. Jedi Knights can, in extreme circumstances, be charged with the training of a Padawan learner. * Padawan (Jedi Apprentice) - A Force Sensitive who has dedicated his/her life to the teachings of the Jedi and learning the ways of the Force. * Youngling/Initiate - A Force Sensitive infant or child undergoing the early stages of Jedi training. Where the term youngling is a galactic standard term that was unofficially adopted in the Old Jedi Order, the term Jedi Initiate is a more accurate reflection of the training stage. Members (Current) * Luke Skywalker - Jedi Grand Master * Ver-tak Kai - Jedi Master (NPC) * Jessalyn Valios - Jedi Master * Dorba Sek'aal - Jedi Knight (NPC) * Tekan Joss - Jedi Knight (NPC) * Alika Kiben - Chief Jedi Healer (NPC) * Tzi Otanna - Jedi Healer (NPC) * Sabrina Rheatis - Jedi Apprentice * Leia Organa Solo - Jedi Apprentice * Ikihsa Enb'Zik - Jedi Apprentice * Plen Sto - Jedi Apprentice (NPC) * Sha-Ruk - Jedi Apprentice (NPC) Initiates * Sen Depany (born 10 aby) * Peni Aleka (born 12 ABY) * Kiri Valios (born 12 ABY) * Sonja Damion (born 14 ABY) * Tokeena Dialsys (girl, pre-teen age) * Liam Pentos (boy, pre-teen age) Members (Former) * Aurejin - 2001-2008. Jedi Master. Purple lightsaber. Killed in 17 ABY. * Ai'kani Za'netra - 2005-2008. Aquamarine lightsaber. Lost powers in 16 ABY. * Kitterick Brandis Finian - 2005-2006. Lost powers in 15 ABY. * Mira Isaria - 2000-2005. Inherited Orson's lightsaber. Player inactive. * Joshua Arands - 2003-2004. Blue-white lightsaber. Lost powers in 13/14 ABY. * Kyyel Marrak - 2003-2004. Blue lightsaber. Player inactive. * Harlock ?-2003. NPC Jedi of the Old Order. Sacrificed by Simon Sezirok at the Yavin Temple. * Orson Tighe - 2001-2002. Dual-phase lightsaber: blue/blue-green. Killed by Simon Sezirok. * Ethan Katana - 2000-2001. White lightsaber. Player inactive. * Sinjon Teague - ?-2001. Blue lightsaber. Player inactive. * Aubrey Saralyn - 2000. Green lightsaber. Killed during the Second Jedi Purge. * Priti - 2000. Killed during the Second Jedi Purge. * Tholt - 2000. Killed during the Second Jedi Purge. * Kaley Recourua - 1998. Pink lightsaber. Dark Jedi redeemed by Luke. Player inactive. OOC Info :For Jedi Order contact info, see MUSH Faction/Org Contacts. See Also * Category:Jedi ---- Category:New Republic Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Jedi